fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Dragon Slayer Magic
Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Ancient Spell, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes iron. Description Iron Dragon Slayer Magic is a form of Dragon Slayer Magic which grants the user characteristics unique to Iron Dragons, allowing them to incorporate the element of (and, by extension, of ) into their body, granting them the ability to change parts of their bodyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 18 (or the entirety of it)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 10-15 into iron, which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes, and to produce iron objects.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Page 12 The Magic relies around the use of iron for both offense and defense, with the user being capable of creating a wide array of weapons from their body to attack the opponents both in melee and from a distance, and to cover their body with iron in order to drastically increase their defensive power, whilst simultaneously heavily boosting their offensive power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 12-13 Gajeel Redfox also stated that the metal produced by this Magic is stronger than normal iron, something later confirmed by Panther Lily,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Page 8 and is capable of rendering some physical assaults useless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Page 15 Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, this also allows the user to consume external sources of iron to replenish their strength and restore their body to a healthy state. Although, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon Slayers being unable to ingest their own flames, the user is unable to ingest iron that they themselves create.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Page 11 If an Iron Dragon Slayer is somehow capable of successfully eating shadows, they will enter Iron Shadow Dragon Mode.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 23-25 Additionally, an Iron Dragon Slayer may turn their iron into steel if they somehow become able to absorb trace amounts of carbon; said process is still toxic and harmful to their body as it would be to others, but the addition of the natural element changes the composition of their spells, allowing the user to deal enhanced damage and/or break through defenses that their iron could not.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 397, Pages 19-20 Spells Gajeel's Spells Basic Spells Iron Dragon Club.jpg|link=Iron Dragon's Club|Iron Dragon's Club Iron Feet Blades.jpg|link=Iron Dragon's Foot Blade|Iron Dragon's Foot Blade (Unnamed) Fairy Tail Iron Dragon's Throwing Knife.jpg|link=Iron Dragon's Kunai|Iron Dragon's Kunai (Unnamed) Iron Dragon Sword.jpg|link=Iron Dragon's Sword|Iron Dragon's Sword Metal Scaled Gajeel attacks.jpg|link=Iron Dragon's Scales|Iron Dragon's Scales Iron Dragon Roar.PNG|link=Iron Dragon's Roar|Iron Dragon's Roar Iron Dragon's Hard Fist.jpg|link=Iron Dragon's Hard Fist|Iron Dragon's Hard Fist Iron Dragon Lance Demon Logs.jpg|link=Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs|Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs Iron Dragon's Lance.png|link=Iron Dragon's Lance|Iron Dragon's Lance Advanced Spells Iron Dragon Ougi.jpg|link=Karma Demon: Iron God Sword|Karma Demon: Iron God Sword Iron Spiral.jpg|link=Karma Demon: Iron Spiral|Karma Demon: Iron Spiral Unique Spells Steel Dragon's Spells Gajeel's Steel Dragon's Sword.png|link=Steel Dragon's Sword|Steel Dragon's Sword Video Game Spells Gajeel's Spells Basic Spells Harpoon.gif|link=Iron Dragon's Harpoon|Iron Dragon's Harpoon References Navigation Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Ancient Spell